Littlest Pet Shop: Sunil and Vinnie - Best Friends for Life
by Tomomimi
Summary: A one-shot written by Sunil Nevla 45, and corrected and published by me. Back in the days when the pets were young, Sunil's always been bullied by Pepper for being "different" to the others. Who's going to stand up to her this time?


**This story was typed by Sunil Nevla 45, who has entertaining videos on her YouTube channel. This story was corrected and published by me. I have permission to share this story.**

It was an ordinary day at Littlest Pet Shop, back when the pets were much younger, and they were doing what they always liked to do. Young Zoe was trying out some new outfits her owners had bought for her to wear for her next dog fashion show. Young Minka started to paint on her canvas instead of the wall since the wall was already covered in her old paintings, and she knew Mrs. Twombly would take her tools away if she painted on the wall again. Young Russell was organizing the day camp, to make sure everything was perfect and the way he wanted it to be in his mind. Young Vinnie was dancing in his new tap shoes and tried not to trip on his tail while performing lots of new moves to make sure he wouldn't fall, but he failed.

After he fell for the thousandth time, he laid his eyes on Sunil and Pepper at the other side of the day camp. Pepper was messing around with Vinnie's best friend, so he decided to go to them and see what was going on. Sunil was trying to get his propeller cap back from Pepper, who was making fun of him with the hat. Vinnie asked Pepper why she was teasing Sunil like that, and she answered it was because he looked very silly in the hat, like a clown, and that his funny accent made it very hard to take him seriously.

Vinnie saw his pal was kind of upset about it, but no wonder – he was still new at LPS, even if Russell was the newest member, and Sunil still missed his old home and didn't understand the language here very well yet, and feared standing up to himself, so Vinnie decided to try to help him get it back. He asked Pepper gently to give Sunil back his cap, since he was sad and really wanted it, but she still refused to do so. She then put the cap on herself and put on her clown nose, thinking she was hilarious. But when she saw tears starting to run down Sunil's cheeks, she decided to give back his cap and decided it was more fun to tease Russell by messing up with his organizing.

Sunil put his cap back on and thanked Vinnie for helping him get his cap back. This was the cap he got from by his parents before he left from India to America. Vinnie was glad he could help and then asked Sunil why he lets Pepper bully him so much. Sunil was the one she bullied the most, because he never told her to stop and continued letting her make him feel bad. Sunil answered it was because he was scared and couldn't be mean to a girl or to anybody else since he didn't want to hurt their feelings. But his best bud told him that he still must stand up for himself and not let anybody push him around like that, because his friends can't always help him in situations like that.

Sunil said he just wasn't brave enough to do it even if he wanted to, and then went to his corner of the pet shop where he had his magic props in a box. Vinnie was looking at his friend and felt kind of bad that Sunil must feel this way, especially when seeing Sunil only run away from his problems. So, Vinnie decided to go talk to Russell about how his friend can get his courage. Russell explained that it was something Sunil had to get on his own and not by relying on his friends to help him all the time, otherwise, he would never get his courage. So, Vinnie decided to walk away and continue his dancing since he couldn't do anymore for his friend.

He continued dancing without realizing Pepper was walking right close to him, and Vinnie ended up crashing into a mad Pepper. She was telling him to stop with his bad dancing because he was only going to hurt himself and his friends, and that he was the worst dancer she's ever seen who only tripped on his own tail or feet.

It made Vinnie very sad, so he didn't what to say back to Pepper, but then Sunil appeared and was standing up for him, telling Pepper she had no reason to bully everybody just because they were clumsy or looked weird. Everybody was shocked and stunned since they never witnessed Sunil being mad before. This time, it was Pepper who started crying, saying all she wanted was to just have some fun and joke around, and she never meant to hurt anybody's feelings. She apologized to both Sunil and Vinnie for being such a bad friend to them, for not respecting their feelings.

The boys and the others forgave her, since she had been kind of mean to them as well before, and after they all had a group hug, Sunil and Vinnie decided to play ball together, and Vinnie asked his friend why he suddenly stood up for him and himself. Sunil said he couldn't handle seeing his friends sad. Vinnie decided to give Sunil another hug and thanked him, for he was his best friend and told him they should always take care of each other, which Sunil also gladly agreed to.


End file.
